


Chapter 2

by lauren_the_writer98



Series: Survivor [2]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: F/M, Hephaestion - Freeform, Hephaistion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren_the_writer98/pseuds/lauren_the_writer98





	Chapter 2

“And….. you’re done.” The nurse said removing the last bandage.

“You’re a thought girl. I was afraid when they brought you here.”

I just shrugged and gave her a smile. “Thank you for your help.”

“Now go. I bet you can’t wait to leave the hospital.” She said.

As I opened the door I saw Hephaestion waiting for me.

“You didn’t think I forgot my promise, did you?” He said and wrapped a arm around my waist guiding me outside.We silently walked through the town until we reached his house. It wasn’t giant but he was definitely part of one of the most important families. And the garden was so wonderful. Full of flowers and trees and a bench here and there.

“I prepared you a room.” He took me upstairs and opened a door. I was breathless when I saw the chamber. It was spacious, full of light and beautifully decorated.

“I just needed a small room.” I said.

He shook his head smiling. “ I also bought you some clothes and I’ll send a servant to bring you something to eat.”

“Just tell me when I start to work.” I said.

“I told you. Don’t worry about that.” He said.

“Come on, Hephaestion. I have to repay you somehow.” I insisted and he rolled his eyes. “Why do you do this? I mean…. you don’t even know me.”

“Do you have to know someone in order to help them when they are down? I can only imagine how you feel now. No family, no friends, no place to stay. I try to make your life a bit easier.” He said.

“I can’t thank you enough.” I said and hugged him.

“Let me introduce you to the servants. I told them to wait for me in the hall.” He grabbed my hand and went downstairs.

There were like five people in front of me, all looking confused when they saw us.

“There are going to be some changes from today. She’s Y/N. A princess from a far away kingdom. She’s going to stay here. I hope you will act on your best behavior and treat her like you treat me.” He looked at me, smiled, then he turned back to them.

“He’s Nicholas, the gardener. The best gardens in Macedon are tended by him. Aileen is he’s wife and our cook.”

“If you want anything in particular just tell me.” She gave me a warm smile.

“Thank you.” I said.

“And, she’s Jade, their niece. She cleans and does pretty much everything around the house, with the help of Talia and Alice, of course. ” Hephaestion said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I said.

They all seemed pretty excited, except those 2 girls, Alice and Talia, I think. They looked defensive somehow. They had that look an enemy usually gives you.

“I have to meet Alexander in 15 minutes so you can go back to work.” Hephaestion told them. He kissed my cheek and told me to feel like home.

“Are you hungry? We already had lunch but I can make something for you.” Aileen said.

“No, I’m fine, don’t worry.” I assured her.

“Is it true that your a princess?” Jade asked intrigued.

She was a young girl, I don’t think she had more than 20 years old. She had incredible blue eyes and dark hair.

“More or less.” I said.

“I absolutely love your braid.” She said. “You think you can do my hair like that?”

“Yeah, sure.” I smiled and went with her to my room.

I looked around the room and saw a box with hair accessories next to a support for jewelry. “Hephaestion thought about everything” I whispered.

“He really took care of this place.” Jade said.

“What?”

“This was a guest room. Simple, almost nothing. After he came from that expedition, he told us that he found a wounded woman and that he will bring her here. In those weeks, when you stood in the hospital, he bought clothes, jewels, told us to redecorate everything here.” She said.

“Thank you.” I said; she smiled and hugged me. It felt so good to be accepted, even thought I knew them for a few minutes.

“Now let’s make you a braid.” I said, grabbing some hair ties.

“Don’t be shy and just tell us when you want anything or if something isn’t right.. My aunt and uncle are really kind. They adopted me after my parents died.” She said.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

She sighed. “It happened long time ago, but I managed to survive the pain. I really thought that it will be impossible.”

“I understand… If you want to talk I’m a good listener.” I said.

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing around the house?” I asked.

“Cleaning, arranging stuff, why?” She asked, mindlessly playing with one of the hair ties I gave her to keep.

“Do you think I could help you? I don’t want to stay here and do nothing.” I said.

“Mhhh, yeah. I don’t see why not. Hephaestion told us to treat you like the princess you are but if you really insist on working…” She said.

“Please don’t call me princess. I hate that title. It only brought me problems.” I huffed.

“I see.”

There was knock on the door and then Aileen appeared with a tin of cookies.

“I didn’t know what where your favorites so I made one from each type.” She said placing it on the bed.

“This one is the best.” Jade pointed towards a cookie covered in honey.

I took a bite and closed my eyes.” It’s delicious” I said.

“I let you girls talk.” She said and wanted to leave but then she bumped into Nicholas.

“I was thinking of bringing you some flowers to decorate here.” He said.

“They are beautiful.” I grabbed the vase and put them there.

“Have a nice day!” he said.

“You too.” I shouted a after him. “You are incredible, people.” I said.

“Just be careful with Alice and Talia. They are kind of mean. I don’t even know why Hephaestion still keeps them here. Don’t let them upset you. They annoy everyone.” Jade said.

“Ok.” I answered.

The day passed rather quickly. Jade shown me everything around the house. When the time for dinner came I decided to help them arrange the table.

Just as I put the plates and cutlery I heard Hephaestion’s voice.

“What have I told you about not bothering with this.” He raised an eyebrow and tried to seem stern but the playful smile gave him away.

“I know, I know.” I raised my arms in defense. “I just didn’t want to stay upstairs and do nothing.”

“Just take care of your bruises and don’t force yourself.” He said and went into the kitchen.

“If she is still hurt why doesn’t she stay in the hospital?” Talia asked, while descending the stairs with a basket full of clothes.

“Because they are almost healed. It’s not so bad. And Talia dear? Try to be more open to changes. There will be quite a few.” Hephaestion said to her. She huffed and gave me the most fake smile I have ever seen before going towards the laundry room.

“Look…if I bother you in any way just tell me and…” I tried to say but he cut me off.

“Just ignore her. She’ll come to terms with it. If not…the door is open, she can leave any time. If you have problems with those two just tell me. They are not really friendly.” He said.

—————

Talia dropped the basket on the floor and looked at Alice.

“Calm down.” The second girl said.

“Don’t force yourself, take care of yourself. When did he say things like these to us, huh?” Talia yelled at her friend.

“Stop being so…you. You know how Hephaestion is…. He will get bored of her, just like he does with every other woman he had.” Alice said.

“No he won’t. Don’t you see it? The way he looks at her. The way he acted when he returned. He made us redecorate an entire room…just for that woman.” She said.

———

When everything was done we took our places. Hephaestion was standing at the head of the table, while I stood on his right. Next to me was Jade and near her was Aileen’s place. At the opposite end was Nicholas. At the other side of the table, right in front of me and Jade were standing Talia and Alice. If looks could kill, I’d certainly be gone by now. Their eyes were throwing daggers in my direction. You could cut the tension with a knife.

“So I talked to Alexander. Apparently there won’t be any big battles in the near future so your holiday is over.” Hephaestion joked.

“It is always a pleasure to have you home, general.” Talia said.

I looked at Jade who was rolling her eyes. “She always does that.” She whispered.

“I’m done. The food was delicious as always. If you finished, Y/N, I would be happy to join me for a walk. I want to ask you something.” Hephaestiong got up.

“Of course, my general.” I said, partially mocking Talia’s comment. Everyone at the table, tried to stop their laughs, well except Talia. Even Alice cracked a smile.

Originally posted by leto-madness

Hephaestion looked impressed and guided the way outside. The weather was lovely, no trace of cloud on the night sky. The stars were shining brightly above us and the moon was shedding it’s light upon the city.

“So what do you want to ask me?” 

“I understand if this is a little too much for you, like…you just get out of the hospital, new people, new house but Alexander is holding a party at the castle and I was wondering if you want to go there with me.” He asked stopping to look into my eyes.

“I would love to.” I smiled.

“It is in two days. You have dresses in the wardrobe. If you don’t like them we can buy something else.” He said.

“I saw them and they are really beautiful. Don’t worry.”

“I’m glad you like it. Tomorrow I have training early in the morning so I should go to sleep. But I will be home by lunch.”

“It’s alright. Have a good night.” I said

“You too.” He kissed my cheek and went to his chamber.


End file.
